


Caught in the Rain

by orphan_account



Series: the rain saga [8]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Rain, Speed lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Getting an outdoor crime scene during the rainy season is the worst.
Relationships: Eric Delko & Ryan Wolfe, background Eric Delko/Tim Speedle
Series: the rain saga [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477817
Kudos: 3





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because, after this became a Speed Lives AU, this little rain saga stopped having much to do with rain (not that that's apparent from what I have finished at the time of publishing this lmao).
> 
> Title lifted from the [Revis song](https://youtu.be/DjzX1x_3j4Q) of the same name, which fortuitously came on while I was trying to find a title. The song itself may not remotely fit, but when has that ever stopped me? (I'm starting to regret my decision to name all of these after songs lmao)

Eric and Wolfe pile gratefully into the Hummer after a harrowing half-hour of chasing evidence before it all gets washed away on the storm. The pouring rain pounds down on the roof and windshield, all but drowning out the softly playing radio when Eric starts the car, though neither of them reach to turn the volume up.

"I bet Speedle's glad he doesn't have to be out here in this, huh?" Wolfe says.

Eric snorts. "Yeah." Although he can't say he doesn't miss it; he does find Speed's grumbling more endearing than Wolfe's predilection toward puns, found it endearing even before they started dating. He cranks the heat all the way up, adjusting the vents to his liking while, beside him, Wolfe does the same.

"So how is he, anyway?"

"He's doing good. He likes being back in school." He grins over at Wolfe. "He was one of those weirdos who actually _liked_ school growing up."

Wolfe pretends offense, hand flying to his chest. "Hey. I was one of those 'weirdos,' too!"

Still grinning, Eric shakes his head. He puts the Hummer in drive and points them toward the lab and a dry change of clothes.


End file.
